Made For Hell
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: One-shot. [Deathfic] He waited to die alone in his loneliness, only to have hell itself, stay with him till death. Please R&R (slight hint of NxS)


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**This is just a little one-shot I thought up in school. There is no pairing implied in this story, unless you want to read it that way. I wrote it so that I could look at it from both sides, since neither matter.**

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Warnings: May get a little dark and morbid. After all it is a deathfic.**

**

* * *

****Made For a Hell**

The trail lay heavily upon the dew covered ground. The shadows toned darker with the weight of death upon it. Crimson tips gleamed in the light of the awakening sun rays as it rose up to meet the end of a legacy.

In the middle of the world in the middle of a scorned and tainted field, the trail thickened as it made its way across to puddle and clump around a foreign figure lying at the base of an obtruding jagged boulder whose sharps tips were stained as well.

Looking at the figure one would believe that it was thrown there from the depths of hell where souls were tortured, mutated and fed upon. It looked inhuman, ironically enough. If one were to take a step closer it would be noted of the faint twitches the figure gave.

The shredded soon-to-be corpse was truly a sight fit for hell, as if its previous state was welcomed and awaited for by hell. What was once proud and unbreakable, now was shameful and had been broken. What was white was now red, tainted with the relief from life. What was flesh was now shreds randomly missing and torn. What was immortal perfection was now a mortal imperfection…or to most of the world. One would still find perfection but only from the sight of imperfection.

As it was, that imperfection stood over that perfection, in what reason could not be revealed.

He stood there watching; waiting for what could be eternity. Time was not important. There was no meaning to his being there. No explanation…only a answer to a call.

He saw the white hair, now red. The pale flawless face was now painted red and torn with sizzling wounds. Limbs lay on the ground in awkward limp positions.

Thee imperfect watcher stared down as the painful gaze finally gathered a tiny speck of strength to meet his.

"Sesshoumaru." He announced quietly. Sesshoumaru did nothing but silently star up at Naraku. Garnet and gold gazed at each other till Sesshoumaru gave a last stare before closing his eyes and resting his head back slightly.

"What is it you want Naraku?" He asked in a whisper, unable to call upon his once proud and cold voice. Naraku did not answer his question. Only a small smile appeared on Naraku's face, but it lacked its usual malice, for there was no need for it.

"The mighty lord has fallen it seems." Naraku stated watching as Sesshoumaru didn't respond to the light jest. Naraku's brow rose a bit since the inuyoukai did not respond, even on his death bed.

Naraku observed Sesshoumaru taking in all the unhealing slashes, tears, and punctures along his body as Sesshoumaru lay on his side at the base of the boulder having dragged his beaten body across the field away from the world to curl up and die just like a dog. Slowly as too not surprise the dying youkai (though there was no need to), Naraku took slow gliding steps towards Sesshoumaru mindless of the trail he walked through. Standing at the head of Sesshoumaru, Naraku's face took on an expressionless look as he crossed his arms over his chest and crouched down on his haunches.

"What is it you want?" Sesshoumaru asked again, his voice again in a whisper, knowing Naraku could hear him. Naraku stared at the claw obtruding from Sesshoumaru's shoulder; it had spilt his shoulder blade in half and was currently the only thing keeping the arm from hanging. Bones had been broken and forced through the skin of his knees, arm and ribs since there was hardly any clothing remaining after all the destruction. Moving his eyes back up to Sesshoumaru's face, he saw that the slash across his eyes had missed cutting the gold, more so cutting right under the eyes so that they looked like he was crying tears of blood.

"To see if what I felt was true. That youkai was indeed powerful, though you managed to weaken it enough so that it slowly bled to death before it was devoured. But even you weren't so lucky enough it seems. It is truly an incredible sight to see one so powerful lying on his battlefield which will now be his grave. And now you've crawled all the way over here, just like instinct tells you and die away, and are forgotten in the world." Naraku said calmly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes did not move from their spot on the ground.

"What is it? Is it that you wanted your brother here instead of me? Did you want him to see you die; to be by your side when you die?" Naraku asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I was to die alone. There is no reason." Sesshoumaru answered. He could feel the throbbing pain course through his mutilated body, but it was slowly starting to pass through his mind. His thoughts flashed back through the previous battle. The youkai had managed to separate him from Tenseiga and Toukijin so that Sesshoumaru could only use his own powers against him. Not that it mattered. He could defeat the youkai. Towards the end, when he thought he had won, the youkai had been absorbing all the power that radiated off of Sesshoumaru's attack and turned it back towards him, but not without sacrificing his own strength.

Sesshoumaru could not see what was happening to him, only that pain took over like never before and he was thrown repeatedly till he lay unmoving in the field. When he opened his eyes the youkai was not there, and Sesshoumaru had dragged himself over to his current resting spot.

"Will you not ask to be saved? Throw away what little pride you have left?"

"And be indebted and in service to you? Fool. I am here and dying and will not accept humiliation from you." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Do you believe that is what I will do?"

"It's your nature. It does not matter. Fate has given me death and I am to accept it." Sesshoumaru replied, eyes closing from the pain. His breaths were beginning to shallow out. Naraku stared at Sesshoumaru, some part of him admiring the youkai's ability to resist and remain proud in spirit even in death.

"What of your followers?"

"They will know what to do." Sesshoumaru said, thinking that once Jaken realizes or receives news that he has died, he would take Rin away to the other group where she would have care and respect. Jaken would do as he was ordered, and Ah-Uh would stay true to their master's wish and would accompany Rin no matter how much they longed to follow him.

"You are respectable for accepting death so easily." Naraku stated bluntly. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes up to Naraku's and he saw the hidden mask still in place in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Is the Great Sesshoumaru afraid of death?"

"Are you, knowing that your existence was merely bound for hell? Or that you will die alone?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Loneliness does not last forever." Naraku said slowly uncrossing his arms and bringing his right hand to gently grip around Sesshoumaru's throat. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes up to Naraku's as he exposed his neck willingly.

"I suppose I can save you of your pride of being killed by that youkai by standing in his place. Perhaps when we meet up in hell again, eternity won't be as lonely." Naraku said slightly tightening his grip. Sesshoumaru's mouth turned into a slight smirk.

"Perhaps." Was all he answered before Naraku tightened his grip, cutting off Sesshoumaru air before the snap of his trachea echoed in Naraku's ears. He watched as Sesshoumaru's body went even limper and he rested the inuyokai's head back on the ground. Taking one last look, Naraku released Sesshoumaru and stood up. He turned his back away and walked away, hearing in the distance the sound of yells and howls which echoed throughout the land.

_Soon._

**

* * *

Hopefully this wasn't too bad. I wanted to do something different then have Inuyasha come along and sit by his brother's death. I might continue with a series of one-shot but I'm not sure.**

**Please Review**

**Devlinn Reiko**


End file.
